Rapier
by Konallei
Summary: After a year of the Fallen of the Dark Lord, people mourn over they beloved ones. George Weasley is no exception, but even in sad moments he can find someone important to him and Fred, that can give him hapiness back. Oneshot. Spoilers from DH.


The dedication of this fanfiction is

**to Fred Weasley**,

whom I loved from the first moment

because he was so charming and sweet

and because I cried and my heart ache

when he died fighting to defend

what he loved.

* * *

"Rapier"

That historical day, in the battle of Hogwarts, many lives where lost. Those brave witches and wizards, all of them made their families and friends so proud to have known and lived with them but at the same time, making them all to cry over them. Who knows for how long? Who knows how many tears flowed around their faces? Who knows who has suffered the most? They only knew that they were not coming back.

It has been already a year after that day. It was on that dreadful day when she lost him. Her heart broke into peaces when she found out. She was already in pain for those multiples injures back from each duel, tired but joyous after she found out that Voldemort was now gone and defeated, but the pain came back a thousand times worse when she heard the news. Her heart ache was making her even weaker after the battle; her legs were like jelly which did not help her to stay on her feet. Finally she fell on her knees, tears all over her crystal eyes.

Fred was dead.

She started to cry silently in the Great Hall, while the others too mourned over they lost beloved ones. At last, after some minutes, she managed to calm her self down enough to regain energy and look for him. And George. Where was he?

She searched and looked for him for several minutes until she found the red hair family among the Great Hall almost destroyed by the powerful magic performed by Death Eaters and Hogwartians while fighting for their lives. She heard Mrs Weasley's cries just like the others in her family. Mr Weasley was there beside her with his arm around her as he looked at his son's calm sleeping like face with red eyes, just like all the Weasleys.

There he was, lied down surrounded by his family. The floor was covered with dust and still the twin had a smile on his face. She fell on the floor again with a dry sound after seeing him like that, she could not handle it anymore, she was so close but so far at the same time. She broke down. The other twin suddenly realized that she was there. George still kneeled at his head turned at her to see her cry helplessly alone about six feet from them, apparently she could not reach them; she could not mourn with them.

George heart stopped again for a few seconds, just like when he found out that he lost his best friend and twin brother, his mate and partner. And after a great effort he got up unnoticed by his brokenhearted family and walked towards her small figure on the dirty floor of the Great Hall. The people around him seemed like ghost that he could not see, abstract presence that he did not mind at the moment and the only thing he could her was the painful cry that came from her, even if it was mixed with others grieve, it was getting louder and louder by each second he got closer to her.

A shaking hand touched her shoulder as she covered her face with her hands, hiding her tears. He called her name.

She heard him; she heard his voice calling her so she raised her head and saw him in front of her. As she opened her mouth no sound came after her, it was like her cries of pain made her lose her voice in such short time.

He looked at her with his arm still on her shoulder; her unsteady eyes mixed with her tears blurred her view. George kneeled down again facing her, his eyes staring at hers. And with a sudden movement, she had launched herself into a hug almost making him lost balanced and her cry was not silent anymore.

An owl arrived at her bedroom three days before today; a letter sent by George was now resting on her bed after she read it at least five times before answering him that same day agreeing on meeting him the same afternoon of the anniversary.

The meeting point was near King Cross, at four o'clock in the afternoon, after they went to the cemetery.

There he was, standing next to red wall that matched his always red hair, tall and waiting. He was wearing muggle clothes, a jean jacket over his black t-shirt and dark trousers, which seemed to suit him very well. She did not know how she should behave nor did she know what to tell him. She was too nervous to think about it now that he was so close. She greeted him with a weak 'hi, George' as she approached him.

George lifts his gaze of the ground to look at her. She was beautiful as always, maybe even more after all the time he had not seen her since they have only communicated with owls. There she was, standing right in front of him as if a dream, wearing muggle clothes too, in a casual soft green dress under her white blazer. Her left hand rose to her head, holding brown strings of her free hair dancing with the chilly wind.

He smiled at her after saying 'hello' and she returned him with the same affective motion.

They talked for hours walking around the streets, remembering some of the topics they talked about in the letters, exchanging more details and silly comments that made them both laugh, something they seemed to remember just now, that it existed.

After a while, both noticed that either of them was not sure to mention George's deceased twin in the conversation until the red haired spoke of him.

'I bet Fred would love to be here and see your smiling face,' he said looking firmly at her crystal eyes.

She looked slightly shocked but recovered quickly and replied with a smile, 'and I wish he could be here too, George, with us.'

Silence came back to the scene after that, remembering them of that gracel and brave Weasley that gave so many laughs and spirit to everyone, even in the darkest moments. However, it soon broke when her sobs started to be audible making George to see her sad face looking at her hands as they stop their walk.

George took a handkerchief from his pocket and dried some of her tears lovingly with sad eyes.

'You still cry -for him?' he asked with a low voice looking for her eyes. Night was already above them and the street lights were lightening up by now.

She sobbed again before looking at his eyes, 'I'm sorry, it's just that- I- I-'

'You see him in me, don't you?' he asked with a heartrending voice as he barely managed to let out his question, he needed to know.

Her eyes showed that she was surprised, 'No! No, of course not George, I know- I know that you and Fred are different'

'But,' he added not looking at her.

'But I love both of you and sometimes I can't help-' she paused trying to catch his eyes, 'sometimes I can't help to remember and think how much is miss him,' she finished with teary eyes that seemed to glow with the street light above them.

'I miss him too' he told her quietly still avoiding her gaze. She took a deep breath before talking again. 'And I'm sure that my pain is not even the half of what you feel; because I know that he was not only your twin brother but your best friend.'

George looked at her to find her crying silently again, his own eyes blurred by his own tears that threat him to fall down at her statement. He knew it, he knew that she knew them well; he also knew that she liked Fred before being sure that she liked him too. Both brothers talked about her, watched her together, longed for her but not ever talked about the matter that both of them wanted her. And now they would never have the change to discuss it, nor any other subject not matter if it was important or not, now that he was gone.

He cried within holding her close to him in a tight but lovingly embrace. She did not say a word as he hold her to him, under the cold wind beneath the dark sky with some glittering stars adorning it in the middle of the night.

She finally calmed down with his arms around her, comforting each others pain and loneliness. After a few minutes, George spoke again, 'Are you feeling better?'

'Mhm,' she answered still in his arms and sniffed before she spoke, 'But I want us to be able to smile instead of cry when we remember him. I don't think he would like us to be like that.'

He smiled, 'I guess you are right,' he paused looking at the stars for a moment. She followed him appreciating how beautiful they look with the dark veil above them. 'But with one condition'

She looked puzzled. 'Which is…?'

'For you to become my girlfriend,' he said with the brightest smile she has seeing in the whole night with him.

She lifted one eyebrow looking up at him with a grin in her face. 'Are you asking me to be your girlfriend? George Weasley?'

George beamed and said half laughing, 'Yes, in fact I first thought of asking you to be my wife, but I think that would be too rushed, don't you think?'

She knew he was joking but said at one her approval with a tight hug, 'Yes.'

He almost yelled his happiness with a loud 'Great!', but soon looked a little confused. 'Wait, that yes is for you accepting to be my girlfriend or you are just agreeing with my joke?' He added quickly looking at her grin.

'Well,' she acted like she was thinking about it again, trying to play a joke at him. It was so tempting since he looked like a child afraid that someone would take his candy away from him. 'As a matter of fact, my "yes" is for your three questions.'

She was beaming now. 'Three?' He stared at her reading her face which said "are you stupid or what?"

'Yes,' she said again closing the space between their faces, 'yes, to be your girlfriend; yes, to be your wife and yes, about your little joke.' When she finished, she give him a peck on his lips, letting him feel how soft were hers.

'Are you for real?' he asked disbelieving.

Her answer was another kiss but this time a little more intimate which he was glad to respond. When they finished, they both started to laugh again with him spinning her in the hug. Their heart felt really light at the moment.

'Hey, I warn you, that I am not planning to get any place at the Ministry or something like that' he told her with his serious voice once he stopped spinning her around the street of London.

'I know you won't, George Weasley, but I think that the idea that you had with Fred at Hogwarts was nice. Having a joke shop, I mean.'

His eyes shined at her opinion and encouragement, kissing her again, he finally told her, for real with out any mischief in his voice, that he loved her.

And under the veil of the starry night, the young couple went to their homes to tell everyone about their great news that they knew for sure that will not only surprise many but also bring joy to the family. Both, having in mind that in the future, they would call their son, Fred Weasley, in memory of the brave Gryffindor twin that fought against the Dark Lord and for a better world.

* * *

This fanfiction is dedicated to **FRED WEASLEY,** one of my favorite characters from the Harry Potter books –since I love the twins-, where to my pain and sorrow, like many other fans, died in the final book: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. (I wish I knew why J.K killed him and if I owned it, he would still be alive just like Lupin and Tonks!)

I really hope you have enjoyed this fic, because I know there are many fans of him that regret his death. I had to express myself specially after my dream( the fic is based on my dream). The girl on this fanfic, does not exist, I believe in the book, she is just a girl I happened to dream the same night I read that Fred died and finished reading Harry, that is why I didn't mention her name, so bear me if I made her up.

By Eternally Asuka


End file.
